


Overdue

by aTARDISfullofotters



Series: NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Teasing, ok but ben is always like this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTARDISfullofotters/pseuds/aTARDISfullofotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second installment of the NSFW challenge with my couple Benedict and Sarah.<br/>"Sleepy morning kisses that accidentally turn intense."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to whispering_imp for the beta editing!

A blaring alarm at 7 a.m. was not the way Sarah wanted to get up in the morning. Waking up slowly at 10 a.m. with the sun peeking through the blinds would be the way life should be. Yet there she was, obnoxiously awake, slamming her hand on the snooze button. The bedside table rattled in protest. Ignoring it, she rolled over to press her body closer to the warm presence beside her. Her husband has the ability to sleep through almost anything. Sarah’s sleepy thoughts turned towards her usual envy for him. He could sleep through an earthquake if he chose to. God, he wouldn’t wake even if the sky decided it wanted to crumble and fell to the ground.

It felt like 3 seconds later when that blasted alarm went off again. She groaned softly before attempting put an end to the obnoxious beeping. Her fingers creeped around the offending little technology for the off button, before hurting her fingers for having pressed too hard on it. With a sigh, she rolled over and slipped out from under the covers, shivering in the chilly air. Every nerve in her body seems to be protesting as she stumbled into the bathroom.

The mirror showed a girl that looked, as she likes to it, like death: A creature from the zombie apocalypse. The face was pale, with slightly puffy eyes and a bloodshot-ness that spoke loudly of lack of sleep. The body looked like famish had worked her charm in the oversized old t-shirt that belonged to her husband. The sweatpants, though impossibly comfortable, hid all traces of her curves and completed the utterly flattering look. It was almost impossible to make it worse, but Sarah managed it by wrapping a ruffled blanket around her shoulders.

She was dead tired. By the time she had made it out of the bathroom and downstairs, she was only able to start the electric kettle with half-opened eyelids. Coffee, the ultimate lifesaver. She need it desperately, or else she should surely fall unconscious leaning on the fridge. Once there are some coffee in her system no doubt the morning sufferings shall be over.

Of course, her troubles were far from over. With a large number of new clients coming in, Sarah had been slogging with paperwork and complex simulations. However much she loves her job, the steam of work piling sky-high only meant a never ending cycle of late nights and tired mornings. She hadn’t had a weekend to herself in at least a month. And with Benedict flying all over the globe for filmings, publicity events, and interviews, she had a hard time getting husband to herself for more than a few hours every week, sometimes even less. And what little time they spent together usually consists of worn out cuddlings and too few conversation. Sometimes both being too tired to even move to the bedroom and spent the night in awkward angles on the sofa. Those were worst, they’d ache all over in the morning and someone usually gets kicked to the floor.

She needed a break. They both needed a break.

Sarah allowed herself an unrestrained and giant yawn before making her way back upstairs to the warm bedroom. Thank God she had set the thermostat to go on at 6:30. She wasn’t about to get up during a chilling autumn morning and have the bedroom be just as cold as outside.

Back at the bedroom, she yawned again, drops of tired tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She dabbed them with her blanket and dropped it uncaringly on the floor as she made her way to the closet.

 _Pencil skirts and blouses require minimal effort…_ she thought to herself, pulling several items off hangers. Not really caring if the colors matched. They wouldn’t go too wrong even in the worst cases.

She rid herself of her pajamas and began pulling on a random bra and changed her panty. _How sadly plain. No fancy cute bras today._ At least the blouse is a pretty killer one. She smiled to herself as she pulled it over her head.

“That’s a fine sight on a Tuesday morning.”

Sarah turned around, surprised. Benedict’s face was just peeking out from the white covers. Eyes drowsy, a mess of unruly auburn curls, he looked like a cat on summer afternoons. He wasn’t even supposed to get up for another hour.

“Did I wake you? I’m so sorry.”

“It was inevitable darling.” Came the reply from the lump under the covers.

She shimmied into the pencil skirt and began tucking the blouse neatly into it.

“Do you want some coffee? I started the kettle. I’ll just add another cup to the French press.“

The lump in the blankets moved; Arms slowly extended out in a lazy, animal-like stretch.

"Mmm… Coffee would be nice.”

She couldn’t help it. Tired as she was, Sarah was drawn to the slothful creature in her bed. Like metal to a magnet, she padded over to the bed, her footfalls soft on the plush carpeting.

She pressed her lips to his lightly.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” She whispered against his lips.

His hand lazily worked its way through her bed hair, pulling her down for another kiss. For a moment she hesitated, knowing that such kisses could hinder her work schedule. But soon her eyelids fluttered close in bliss, all worries forgotten.

He knew exactly how to work her. God, he could play her like a piano. The corner of Benedict’s lips arced in triumph. He moaned softly and contently against her lips. Her grip on the pillow beside him tightened.

Her heart was pounding like crazy. Despite all previous efforts, this was the most efficient way to get her fully awake. All traces of her drowsiness were now no where to be found. Although the same could be say of her desire to go to work.

Benedict extended the kiss to a series of butterfly touches down well-kissed trail along her neck, all the way to the edge of her upper arm.

“God I haven’t made love to you in forever.” He mumbled, his lips only just in contact to her trembling skin.

Sarah’s lips parted, but no words came out.

Closing her mouth, she composed herself and tried again. Finally, finding her voice, though it be only a whisper, she tried to protest against his advances. “This isn’t the time, Ben..”

“Mmmm. And why not darling?”

He pressed the warmth of his palms against her cheeks and, with much more force this time, brought their lips together for a bruising kiss. Held by his hands, Sarah was powerless to resist, even if she wanted to.

He chuckled quietly against her lips. “If you leave now, my love, I can guarantee you’ll be feeling this lingering on your skin, and wishing for more. You’ll want my warm body against yours. And God only knows the frustrations you’ll have to put up with..” He let the words hang in the air, heavy like the London fog.

Sarah swallowed, fighting against the mental image he conjured up. Her resolves slipped and she allowed herself that brief, fleeting moment to imagine her husband naked above her. _Oh God._

It was almost too much to handle.

“Baby, I have to go to work.” She whined, summoning all the willpower left for a last stand.

But her efforts were futile. Those lips were to die for. She craved to feel their softness like an addict to her drugs. She craved the comforting sensation of his skin against hers. She wanted his fingers brushing over her flushed cheeks, sharing the warmth in her rising to the surface in response to his touches. Her desires were pulling her apart, piece by delicate piece…

With a groan, she pulled back to catch her breath.

On her lower lip, where he held on a little longer with his teeth, the taste of his expert kiss burned. Sarah tried to ignore it.

She complained mildly. “Darling you’re good. Do you even know how good you are at getting what you want?”

He didn’t answer immediately. Instead, his hand slid down to her backside, pulling her upper body flush against the bed. With her knees half-bent, a leg pressed against the bed, and her arms supporting her weight at awkward angles on his arm and body, the position wasn’t entirely comfortable for either of them, but their minds were too busy to be bothered..

“I may have a slight idea, yes.”

She pressed her face on the muscles of his arm and looked up at her husband. Her doe eyes, with long lashes fluttering, admired his expressive face. How content they looked, even in the early hours of the morning with too little sleep from the night before….

Sarah steeled her heart once more.

“I’m already dressed for work.” She said in a reasoning tone, trying again to gain some ground. But she knew as well as he did that her heart wasn’t really in the words.

Benedict shifted into a more comfortable position and kiss her playfully on the forehead.

“Humm… Even better. I get to watch you dress twice.”

“I’ll be late by at least an hour. At this frequency I’ve run out of excuses to miss-higher-up.”

“You’re close enough to the top that I believe it hardly matters what your excuse is anymore.”

She rolled her eyes at that one, not really disagreeing.

Suddenly he had his arms around her waist and heaved her over the bed and on top of him. She gasped and struggled, but he rolled them over and wrestled her onto the bed. By the time he had her secured beneath him, and sprawled out on the messy sheets, she was giggling again, all her resolve at being a good employee vanished into thin air.

He nibbled at her nose. “Now, we’d better make the most out of that extra hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> marcusmumfords.tumblr.com


End file.
